The present invention relates to a heat exchanger such as a laminate evaporator for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle or the like.
The type of heat exchanger to which the present invention constitutes a novel and advantageous improvement comprises a plurality of generally flat, hollow panels which are stacked together with corrugated plates or the like interspersed therebetween, and end plates applied to both ends of the stacked panel and corrugated plate assembly. Each panel has a bore defined substantially parallel to the general plane of the panel, and a pair of headers opposing each other at the upper end of the panel, and another pair of headers opposing each other at the lower end of the same.
Where the heat exchanger is used as an evaporator, a refrigerant fed into the bores flows through the hollow panels and passes out of the evaporator. Air to be cooled is pumped through the corrugated plates. The refrigerant flowing through the panels absorbs heat from the air, thereby lowering the temperature thereof.
The problem with such a prior art heat exchanger is that water resulting from the condensation of moisture in the air which is being cooled cannot be well drained. That is, the water is apt to remain in the heat exchanger without being collected in a sump below the heat exchanger, due to inherent configuration of the lower headers of the panels. The probability of the water being frozen in the heat exchanger or scattered thereoutof is significant.
Further, the headers of the prior art heat exchanger are insufficient in mechanical strength because their outer surfaces are shaped simply flat.